Ryoko's Past, Everyone's Future
by SeikoUchiha18
Summary: Everyone learns a secret about Ryoko's past, but when Washu makes a choice without asking it could cause problems for everyone else. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Ryoko's past

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters for Tenchi Muyo!. The only one I claim is Miyako.

Chapter 1: Ryoko's Past

Washu was looking through old boxes when she came across old pictures. "Woah I haven't seen these in a long time. I better sort these out." She moved the boxes of pictures out and started to look through them. While sorting them she came across one of a younger Ryoko who was standing beside a young girl who looked to be about 9. "I wonder if Ryoko remembers this one. I better keep this aside." She set it into a pile and kept looking. After going through 2 boxes of pictures she had a small pile of pictures to show everyone. Most of them were from when Washu was at the academy and her work.

When she came out of her lab she saw Sasami playing with Ryo-ohki, Ayeka sipping tea and Ryoko on her beam. Mihoshi was out at work and Tenchi was in the fields. Sasami looked at her and smiled, "Hello miss Washu. what'cha got there?" She smiled and held up pictures, "I found some old pictures from when I was at the academy. I also found one for Ryoko to look at." Ryoko waved her hand, "I don't care-" Washu looked up at her, "It is of someone from very long ago. I think you should look at it." Ryoko sighed and floated down from her beam and held out her hand. Washu handed her the picture and Ryoko's eyes grew wide when she saw it. She grew silent and seemed to be holding back tears. She handed it back to Washu and turned away, "That was long ago and a dream.." She vanished and Sasami was curious, "What is it?" Washu showed Sasami and she tilted her head looking at it, "Who is that with Ryoko?" Washu smiled sadly, "That was Miyako, her and Ryoko were very close." Sasami looked at Washu, "Were they sisters? They look alike." Washu shook her head, "She wasn't her sister... She was her daughter." Ayeka almost choked on her tea, "Could you repeat that miss Washu?" Washu eyed her, "You heard me. Ryoko had a daughter. She was made the same way she was." Sasami knew this had a story and she really wanted to know.

Just as She was going to ask Tenchi had came home. He overheard Sasami asking Washu to tell a story. "What's going on?" Sasami smiled at him, "Welcome home Tenchi, Washu was about to tell us about Ryoko's picture." Tenchi was confused and Washu showed him. He was still confused so Washu had him sit down so she could explain...

"Back when I was at the academy and Ryoko was about 200, which she was still young, she had grown lonely and longed for her own family. Knowing how she was born she asked me if I would do the same thing for her. I agreed and taking an egg from her I used the Masu and made her a baby girl. When she was born Ryoko became a quick learning mother. She loved her to death and named her Miyako. In this picture Miyako was 9. They were going to a festival on a nearby planet. When they had gotten back Miyako had became sick. I tried to figure out what had made her sick, but I couldn't find anything. Ryoko stayed by her side til the night Miyako had passed away. Not long after that she let Kagato use her to his will. So for 2,000 years Ryoko has never forgotten Miyako's face and still can't forgive me for not making her better."

Sasami frowned, "That's so sad, poor Ryoko." Tenchi had looked at the picture again and seemed sad. Sasami got up and decided to make dinner to keep her busy. Ayeka decided to help her and Tenchi went to wash up. Washu had gone back to her lab and set the picture by her computer to look at. She really did miss Miyako dearly and still wished she had done something to help her all those centuries ago. Ryoko was sitting on the roof hugging her knees and crying. She had gone in her room and took out the necklace Washu had helped Miyako get for her long ago. Keeping in her hands she sat on the roof again looking at it.

When she didn't come down at dinner Sasami had made her a small bowl of rice and added a few things in she liked and asked Tenchi to take it to her. He agreed and took it outside and carefully climbed the ladder to her. "Sasami made you dinner." Ryoko closed her hand and looked away. "I guess Washu told you.." He frowned and sat down, "She explained to us what happened. I'm sorry about it, I wish there was something that could have been done." Ryoko looked up sadly, "She was so sweet and funny. She loved to make people smile.." She opened her hand and showed him the necklace, "Washu helped her get this for me as a present.. This is the only thing I have of her left besides the picture Washu found." He looked down, "I don't think I could ever go through what you went through Ryoko, but to go this long without feeling ok from it.. I think you are stronger than anyone for it." She looked at him and smiled sadly. He handed her the bowl and she looked down, "Thank you Tenchi.." He scratched the back of his head and laughed, "Just being honest. Night Ryoko." She watched him get down from the roof and she looked at the food. Her voice was soft "Night Tenchi..." She ate her food and looked at the sky again. She felt sad again and missed being a mother. She wanted her Miyako back, but she knew it wouldn't happen again. She wasn't about to ask Washu to do it again. Ryoko went to her room and laid down. She placed the necklace under her pillow and yawned.

Washu worked in her lab on the usual things, but for some reason she couldn't concentrate. She couldn't stop thinking about all that time ago. She wanted to make it up to her daughter somehow. Setting aside her work she started to do some research. She began to bring Miyako back to life. She knew the necklace Ryoko had still had lingering dna from her on it. She was able to get it from under Ryoko's pillow and got the required dna before putting it back before Ryoko noticed. Using her memories she put together data of her personality and she began to take shape again. she knew Ryoko would kill her, but she would be happy again. The new Miyako was being born again and Washu watched over her carefully as she grew. She couldn't help but wonder what Ryoko and the other's reaction would be to the new addition.

Author's notes: Sorry this was so short. I didn't want to put too much into the first chapter and not leave enough for the second. I have been addicted to Tenchi Muyo so I have been making only Tenchi stories. I plan to update my others, but try to work with me. Thanks! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think or if anything should be added!


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise! Miyako is here!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tenchi Muyo characters. I do claim Miyako. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Surprise! Miyako Hakubi is here!

Over the past week no one had seen Washu and only Sasami and Tenchi seemed to be worried. The door to her lab was locked so she couldn't be distrubed. Ryoko didn't want to admit she was getting curious as to what she was up to, but just ignored it. Sasami had pouted at lunch, "I wonder what Washu is doing?" Mihoshi, who was back from her report to headquarters, just smiled, "Maybe she is busy working?" Ryoko just ate not looking up, "She will come out when she's done. She always does." Sasami nodded and ate her lunch.

Washu smiled as the tiny Miyako slept. She was old enough to come out. She scooped her up in her arms and smiled at her, "Hello little one." Washu knew Ryoko wouldn't like the fact she cloned her daughter, but she wanted to try. The little baby opened her eyes and looked up at her. She had light purple hair and her eyes were the same yellow as her mother's. Washu didn't want to show Miyako to Ryoko or the others yet. She thought it would be best to wait a little longer until she was crawling before she just introduced her to everyone. Washu placed her in her crib and decided to get a quick lunch.

Everyone was shocked when they saw Washu come out and sit down. she grabbed a few things into a bowl and went back into her lab. Tenchi chuckled and shook his head, "Well at least she got something to eat." Ryoko grew curious and finished eating. She disappeared and tried to get into Washu's lab again. She was blocked by the shield again and grumbled sitting on the roof. She didn't like what was going on and wanted to know why Washu was being so secretive. She decided to wait and find out when she came back out. For the moment things seemed quiet. With Mihoshi taking a nap it was too quiet. Tenchi had gone to the shrine to help grandpa and Ayeka decided to help Sasami clean. Ryoko stayed on the roof enjoying being alone. She had placed the necklace around her neck to keep it close. As the days dragged on, Washu hadn't been seen again until almost another week.

Washu popped out of her lab and looked around seeing everyone was around, but Ryoko. Sasami gave her a smile, "It's good to see you miss Washu. We were starting to worry about you." Washu gave them a smile, "I have something to show everyone." She looked up and closed her eyes, "Ryoko that means you too." She came down and leaned against the wall crossing her arms, "What do you want?" Washu looked at her seriously, "I know you won't forgive me for what happened to Miyako all that time ago, but I hope that I did can make up for it.." Ryoko opened her eyes at her and her face grew serious. "What did you do?" "Now try not to get angry when you see her.." Ryoko started to growl some, "What did you do!?" Out from the door crawled a little baby with soft purple hair and yellow eyes. Ryoko became frozen in place staring at her. Sasami went wide-eyed and giggled, "She's so cute miss Washu!" Tenchi had looked at Ryoko who just stood here with a pained look on her face. He wasn't sure of what to say to keep her calm, but he knew she wasn't happy. "You.. made her again... without asking me?" Washu frowned at her, "I used the dna from the necklace you're wearing. It still has her finger prints on it... It wasn't just for you it was for me too.." Ryoko disappeared not saying anything. Tenchi stood and knew where she had gone, "I'll go talk to her." Washu sat down sighing and the little baby crawled to her trying to stand up.

Ryoko was sitting at the cave with her knees against her chest. She looked up when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Tenchi looked at her sadly and she looked away. "May I sit with you Ryoko?" She kept her eyes down and shrugged. He sat down and frowned, "I wish I knew what to say to help make you feel better, but maybe Washu did it because it made her sad to see you still upset about it.." Ryoko looked at him with an angry face, "She should have asked me!" Tenchi looked at her and smiled sadly, "Yes, she should have, but would you have let her?" Ryoko looked down and Tenchi put his hand on her other shoulder, "It was wrong of her not to ask you, but weren't you just a little happy to see her again?" Ryoko covered her face in her hands and couldn't help but to cry again. He hugged her and smiled, "Let's go home and you can have her with you again. It will be good for you to smile." She looked at him and nodded wiping her eyes. He smiled at her and they stood going home.

When Ryoko went in Sasami was giggling watching little Miyako bable on and look around. Ryoko stood there frozen again and Tenchi touched her shoulder. She looked at him and he nodded to her, "You can do it." She nodded and took a breath looking at Miyako. The little one looked up at her and smiled crawling to her. Ryoko squatted down and opened her arms to her. She crawled into her arms and she scooped her up holding her. Miyako smiled up at her and Ryoko couldn't help but wonder if it was a dream. Her tiny hand touched her cheek and she giggled. Ryoko hugged her gently, "I've missed you Miyako.. so much.." Sasami smiled and looked at her, "I'm so happy for you Ryoko. She's so cute." Ryoko couldn't hold back the tears of joy that ran down her cheeks. Tenchi smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder again, "I'm happy for you Ryoko." She looked at him and nodded, "It almost doesn't feel real to me." Miyako giggled and grabbed one of her long cyan locks making Ryoko flinch. "Ow, no pulling Miya-." She gave her a smile and yawned. "I better put her to bed. Night everyone." Everyone said goodnight and had gone to bed. Ryoko stayed in her room sitting on her bed holding the sleeping Miyako to her chest. Something still bothered her about having Miyako again.. If it was the same dna then wouldn't that mean she would lose her again?

Author's notes: Ah getting good right? Sorry this took a while to post. Since I'm 10 weeks pregnant I get bad nausea just being on the computer so I have to pace myself. Keep an eye out for chapter 3 and make sure to leave reviews. Thanks~


	3. Chapter 3: The joys of Motherhood

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi Muyo characters! I do claim Miyako.

Chapter 3: The joys of motherhood; A changing Ryoko

It had been almost a month since little Miyako had came back into Ryoko's life and already everyone saw a change in her. She wasn't as angry anymore and she seemed a lot more calm. Tenchi enjoyed seeing a different side of her, a gentle side. Sasami loved to play with Miyako when Ryoko needed a short break, but Ryoko would always take over when she was ready. Ayeka had no more comments to pick on her and actually enjoyed seeing a calm Ryoko.

Ryoko would hum to her and make sure she was fed and had a good nap. Ryoko was enjoying being a mother again. She didn't want to admit it to the others, but she felt happy again. She still tried to pick small fights with Ayeka, but they didn't last long. She was still worried that when she got older she would lose her again.

'If you need to ask me something then come ask me little Ryoko.' Washu's voice in her head would make her jump. 'Get out of my head! I will come to you when I feel like it!' 'Well isn't someone moody. You should be nicer to your mommy.'

By this time Ryoko had cut the link and crumbled. She hated when Washu just entered her mind without thinking. She turned her attention to Miyako who was trying to stand using the couch for balance. She then began to walk along it using it to lean on. Ryoko hovered over her smiling at her, "Good job Miya!" She giggled and held her hand up to her. Ryoko stood not far from her and held out her hands to her, "Come to me." Miyako would look at her feet then to Ryoko as if measuring the distance between them. "You can do it Miya." Ryoko would encourage her to try to walk. Tenchi had come into the living at the right moment to catch Miyako taking a step forward, wobbly at first, but slowly walking to Ryoko. As soon as she reached her, Ryoko had scooped her up giggling, "Good job Miya! I'm so proud of you!" Miyako giggled wildly clapping her hands. Tenchi had laughed seeing how excited Ryoko got and the laugh made Ryoko blush a little, "Welcome home Tenchi." "Thank you Ryoko. I think I came in at the right time." Ryoko nodded smiling big and set Miyako on her feet again.

Tenchi had sat down watching them smiling. Ryoko was floating just holding her hands out to Miyako making her walk to her. Sasami smiled as she peeked her head out from the kitchen, "Dinner is almost ready!" Miyako wobbled and fell back onto her butt. She looked around with wide eyes and Ryoko chuckled, "Did Sasami scare you Miya?" Miyako looked around and saw her bottle on the table. She crawled over to it and used it to stand up before trying to reach for it. Her arms were too tiny and she grew frustrated trying to get it and Ryoko scooted it over to her. Miyako smiled big and got it sitting down drinking it happily. Her eyes started to close softly as she drank her milk. "Someone's sleepy." Tenchi said smiling watching her. Ryoko scooped her up and rested her on the couch replacing her bottle with a pacifier. Miyako had fallen asleep and just in time for Ryoko to have dinner.

During dinner Ryoko had to share how Miyako is starting to walk and Sasami cooed over how cute it was. Ayeka was impressed and congratulated her. It was just them for dinner since Washu was still in her lab and Mihoshi went back to work. Ryoko had her two usual helpings and thanked Sasami for cooking. Tenchi had helped Sasami with the dishes and Ayeka cleaned the table. Ryoko went to check on Miyako who was still sleeping. She gentle picked her up and cradled her in her arms. She sat down with her looking over her face. Miyako looked the same as she did all those years ago. She rested her onto the couch again and saw that Tenchi and Sasami was still busy while Ayeka was sipping on tea. "Ayeka would you keep an eye on her for a few minutes? I need to talk to Washu about something." Ayeka was surprise she was asked that question. She nodded at her, "Yes I will watch her." Ryoko thanked her and went to see Washu.

Washu was surpised to see her, "I was wondering when you would come see me little Ryoko." Ryoko rolled her eyes, "I need to know something about Miyako." Washu put her halo computer away and looked at her, "What is it?" Ryoko bit her lip almost afraid to ask. "If you used the same dna... doesn't that mean that Miyako will get sick again when she turns nine?" Washu crossed her arms, "I can't say for sure honestly. I have been researching her illness and have been for years. I think I have come close to finding out what it was and getting a cure. It will take some more time so just enjoy her for now. You have years more with her. I will let you know when I find anything." Ryoko nodded looking down worried. "Ok.. night Washu." Washu watched her leave her lab and she sighed returning to her work.

Ryoko came out of Washu's lab seeming sad. "Is everything ok Ryoko?" Tenchi asked worried. She looked up and saw Tenchi sitting on the couch beside Miyako. She gave a soft smile, "Sure Tenchi. Where's Ayeka?" He smiled, "She went with Sasami to get a bath before bed." She looked at him with a defeated look on her face, "I guess she left you to watch Miya?" He smiled, "I don't mind." Ryoko had looked down again and Tenchi noticed something was wrong. "Did something happen?" She shook her head, "I had to ask Washu about Miyako... about her getting older." He frowned, "Do you think the same thing will happen again?" Ryoko shrugged, "There might be a chance it will." He looked down at the sleeping Miyako and smiled sadly, "I don't think it will." Ryoko looked at him, "She is researching to find out what made her sick before and to find a cure. She said I have years with her so to enjoy it.. she will let me know when she finds anything." He smiled at her, "Then take this as an opportunity Ryoko. Enjoy the time you have with Miyako and if Washu finds anything then she won't have to go." Ryoko nodded and gave him a sad smile, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Miyako began to whimper and Ryoko went to her picking her up patting her back. Tenchi had stood and placed a hand on her shoulder, which he seemed to do often, and gave her a smile. "Night Ryoko." She smiled at him and nodded. She went to her room and held Miyako close to her chest. It still bothered her to think she could lose her again. She looked at her now peaceful face and kissed her head trying to hold back her tears.

Author's notes: Sorry this one was short, but I don't want to put too much detail into it yet. I want to play this one out and leave some suspense. Please leave reviews and keep an eye out for chapter 4. Thanks~


	4. Chapter 4: Miyako the curious one

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi Muyo characters. I do claim Miyako!

Chapter 4: Miyako the curious one

Four years had already gone by in the blink of an eye and Miyako was growing taller. She was smart for her age and already had some of her mother's powers. When playing hide and seek only Ryoko could find her in the oddest places. She loved helping Sasami in the kitchen and asking questions about everything. She looked up to Ayeka as an aunt and loved going on walks with her. She would wait for Tenchi to come home and ask him about school. when no one else was around she would call him daddy which he didn't mind since he was the only 'father' figure she knew. Her favorite thing to do was to sit with her mother in the Sakura trees and listen to the birds in the distance.

She would wake in the morning and run to her mother's room and jump on her bed, "Mommy wake up!" Ryoko would pull the covers over her head and groan. Miyako would get down and peek her head under the covers and look at her. Ryoko would try to hide a smile before reaching out and grabbing her, pulling her under the covers with her causing Miyako to giggle. Ryoko would cuddle her close and Miyako would giggle, "Mommy, Sami will have breakfast done." Ryoko yawned, "Five more minutes." Miyako wiggled in her arms and turned to look at her mother. She started to pinch her nose making Ryoko jump and snort. Miyako would giggle wildly and Ryoko started to tickle her, "Not funny Miya!" Tenchi would crack her door and laugh when he saw Miyako giggling like mad. "Morning you two. Breakfast is ready." Miyako smiled big, "Okay!" Ryoko let her go and she went with Tenchi downstairs. After changing she joined them at the table.

It was almost a normal breakfast, but Miyako made it too lively to be normal. She asked Tenchi if she could go with him to the fields and Ryoko laughed. Everything fascinated Miyako and she just had to do everything. Ryoko secretly blamed Washu for that curiosity. So after breakfast Miyako followed Tenchi to the fields and Ryoko sat on the roof watching them smiling. It made her happy to know they were so close. She yawned and decided to take a nap.

Miyako reached up and held his hand and looked up at him, "Daddy what do you do in the fields?" He smiled down at her, "I have to sow the fields so the seeds will grow." She suddenly seemed more interested and curious. when they got there he had her sit on a rock while he started to plow the fields. She watched intently and couldn't help but to stand up and get closer. He felt someone behind him and looked back to see her standing there watching him. He laughed and turned to her, "You have to be careful standing behind me ok?" She nodded and backed up some looking up at him innocently. He chuckled and went back to work. Miyako had looked around and saw a butterfly. She went over carefully and watched it. Miyako had looked up when she heard a distant loud noise. She looked at Tenchi, "Daddy what's that sound?" He stopped and listen then smiled, "That is a plane Miya." She tilted her head, "What's a plane?" He leaned against the hoe and closed his eyes, "It's hard to explain. I guess you could think of it like a space ship, but it stays in the sky and takes people from one place to another." She tilted her head still not understanding. He scratched his head in defeat, "I will show you someday Miya." She smiled big and clapped, "Yay!"

After a while Sasami had brought them snacks for lunch. Miyako started to tell her about the new sound she heard and how Tenchi tried to explain what it was, Sasami couldn't help but giggle. When Sasami was going to go back Miyako wanted to go with her. She hugged Tenchi and followed her back home. She jumped by her and smiled, "I'm Ryo-ohki!" Sasami giggled, "That is good Miyako." When they got home Ryoko fazed into the living room and was greeted by a half tackle to her legs. "Hi mommy!" Ryoko smiled and picked her up, "How was the fields?" She smiled big, "It was fun I heard a new noise today! Tenchi called it a plane." Ryoko chuckled and sat down with her, "They tend to be noisy." She nodded, "This one was really loud." Sasami made a few small snacks before she worked on dinner. Miyako got out her coloring book and was content coloring for a while. Ryoko was happily watching her from her beam perched above her.

It was getting dark when Tenchi got home. "I'm home!" Miyako jumped up and ran to greet him with a hug to his legs. "Welcome home!" He chuckled and patted her head. "I'm going to get a bath before dinner." Ryoko nodded and Miyako went back to her coloring book. Sasami peeked her head out from the kitchen, "Dinner is almost ready! Ayeka could you set the table please?" Ayeka nodded and stood and Miyako stood up, "I want to help!" Ayeka chuckled and led Miyako into the kitchen. Ryoko was surprised at how much she acted like her Miyako that she remembered. Tenchi had finished his bath in time for Sasami to announce that dinner was ready. Miyako sat between her mother and Tenchi. She ate happily and told Ayeka about the new noise. Everyone was laughing and enjoying dinner, it was nice. Then Miyako asked Tenchi something he never expected, "Daddy why don't you and mommy sleep in the same room?" Ayeka and even Ryoko choked on their drink and food. "Miyako!" Ryoko looked at her with wide eyes and blushed. "Daddy?" Ayeka asked confused. Tenchi looked at Ryoko sadly, "I think now is the time to explain everything to her." Miyako seemed confused and Ryoko sighed, "Miya don't tell me you think Tenchi is your daddy do you?" She nodded and pouted, "He isn't my daddy?" Ayeka was mad, but remained calm because she knew Miyako didn't understand. "Come outside with me Miya. There is something I need to tell you." She followed her mother pouting.

Ryoko sat her down, "Tenchi isn't your daddy Miya." She became sad, "Why not? Where is my daddy?" Ryoko didn't know what to say. "I will tell you when you are older. You will understand then." She stood up crying, "No! I want my daddy!" She sighed, "Miyako please.. try to understand.." She started crying and ran to her room. Tenchi felt bad and went out to Ryoko who had her head in her hands. "I take it didn't go well did it?" She shook her head, "She doesn't like that you aren't her dad." He sat down, "Understandable, I have been the only 'father' figure she's known." Ryoko looked at the night sky, "She won't understand at this age about how she was born.. When I told her to wait until she was older she got upset." He smiled sadly, "Give her some time. She will calm down. I will go talk to her." Ryoko nodded, "Thank you Tenchi."

Tenchi knocked softly on her door, "Can I come in Miya?" He opened the door and saw her curled up crying on her bed. He sat down beside her and patted her head. "Why are you so upset Miya?" She looked up at him, "C-cause I w-want you to b-be my daddy." He smiled sadly at her, "It will be ok Miya. I may not be your daddy, but you can still call me that if you want." She looked up at him and sniffled, "Really? Can I?" He smiled, "I don't mind and I never have." She sat up and hugged him, "Thank you!" He patted her back and smiled, "Just no more crying, ok?" she nodded and wiped her eyes. She got into bed and he kissed her head, "Get some sleep and we can play a game tomorrow." She smiled, "Really?" He nodded, "Night Miya." She cuddled her stuffed animal, "Night daddy." He cut off her light and shut the door.

Ryoko had been standing outside the door and heard everything. Tenchi smiled at her, "She's ok now." She smiled at him, "Thank you Tenchi. You didn't have to do that." He smiled, "It was no problem. I don't mind having her call me that really." She blushed a little and smiled, "Well she does make a point. She sees us as her parents, even though I am her mother. Is there a reason we don't sleep in the same room?" He blushed and scratched his head, "Well that.." She laughed, "I'm just teasing you Tenchi. I'm heading to bed, night." He laughed nervously, "Night Ryoko." He went to his room and sat down on his bed. He couldn't help but think to himself: 'Honestly sometimes I wish she was mine.. I bet Ryoko would be happy to hear that.' He laughed at the thought and went to bed.

Author's Notes: Makes you wonder if Tenchi is changing his mind? Ryoko seems happy about it. Make sure to leave reviews for me. Thanks~


	5. Chapter 5: Worries and discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi muyo characters. I do claim Miyako.

Chapter 5: Worries and discovery

Another two years had passed by and Miyako was six. She still loved to play and be helpful. She still called Tenchi daddy and he had explained to the others that he didn't mind it. Ayeka had gotten over it since she knew he wasn't really her father and Sasami thought it was cute. The closer Miyako got to being nine the more worried Ryoko had gotten. Washu still hadn't found anything and it was making her anxious. Ryoko was watching Miyako and Sasami make oragami when Washu's voice went through her head. 'I think I found something. You should come see me.' Ryoko got up and looked at Sasami, "I will be right back I'm going to see Washu." Sasami smiled at her, "Ok I will be here with Miyako." Ryoko patted Miyako's head and she smiled at her.

Ryoko went up to her and bit her lip, "Yeah? What did you find?" Washu turned to looked at her seriously. "Miyako had obtained Tuberculosis, which where we come from didn't have a cure, but here there are treatments and if we catch it early we can fight it." Ryoko seemed to relax, "So there is a chance she could get it again?" Washu crossed her arms, "Well it is caught in the air so back then she was around someone who had did and didn't know it. Here she is around all of us and we are healthy. It is still hard to say. We will have to monitor her health at nine. There is a high chance she won't get it." Ryoko nodded, "Ok so it is good news?" Washu smiled, "It is a 50/50 chance right now. I can't get your hopes up if she does get sick. I will get the treatment procedures and have things ready just in case." Ryoko nodded and went back into the living room.

She saw Miyako get up and run to her holding a paper bird, "Mommy look what I made!" Ryoko smiled, "Good job Miya. It's cute. You should show Tenchi when he comes home." She smiled big, "Yeah! Daddy will like it!" She ran back over to Sasami, "I want to make more!" Sasami giggled and showed her again. Ryoko watched her sadly and hoped she stayed healthy. She didn't want to lose her again. She knew Washu would come up with something and tried to relax. She sat down on the couch and watched her make another crane. She wasn't surprised when she heard Washu again, 'There is a vaccine I can make for her, it is meant for children so it should prevent her from getting sick later. When I have it ready I will let you know so you can bring her in.' Ryoko felt relieved.

Tenchi came home and was greeted by Miyako holding up a little crane, "Daddy this is for you!" He smiled, "It looks good Miya thank you." She giggled and ran back to help Sasami. He noticed Ryoko wasn't paying attention. "Is everything ok Ryoko?" She looked up at him and smiled softly, "Yeah I'm ok." He placed his hand on her shoulder, "You can't hide it from me, is something wrong?" She looked down sighing, "Washu found out what she had before, but is going to make a vaccine for her to take when it's ready.. what if it doesn't work?" He smiled sadly at her, "Just have some faith. I'm sure Washu will keep her safe." Ryoko nodded and looked up to see Miyako running towards her, "Mommy can we go to the cave?" Ryoko laughed, "You went there earlier." She tilted her head at her, "Please?" Ryoko stood and smiled at her, "Ok I will take you." She looked up at Tenchi, "Will daddy go too?" He smiled and patted her head, "I need to get a bath before dinner." She pouted, "Pretty please?" Ryoko smiled at him, "It will be fun Tenchi." He put on his defeated face, "Ok I'll go with you too." Miyako giggled and clapped, "Yay!"

Miyako happily held Ryoko and Tenchi's hand walking to the cave. He smiled down at her and enjoyed when things were quiet. He would glance at Ryoko who was smiling and keeping her eyes forward. Miyako looked up at him and giggled, "Can we go for walks like this all the time daddy?" He chuckled, "Well when I'm not in the fields and your mom doesn't mind then I don't see why not." She smiled big and looked ahead again. He was starting to wish they were a little family. He chuckled to himself and Ryoko looked at him tilting her head, "What's so funny Tenchi?" He shook his head, "It's nothing." She smiled more, "Tell me Tenchi." He blushes softly, "Well I was just thinking.." She couldn't stop her curiosity. "Yes?" He rubbed the back of his head, "Well I sometimes wonder what it would be like if she was ours." He blushed at his own words and Ryoko smiled big, "Really? You think about Miya really being yours too?" He nodded and smiled defeatedly, "Is that a bad thing?" She laughed, "Well I think it's cute and I would love that. I wish she was yours too." He blushed more and looked away smiling, "Of course you do." She laughed and Miyako knew what was being talked about and she just smiled.

When they got to the cave Miyako got wide eyed. She ran past them and looked at the entrance. She turned and looked at them, "What is this cave?" Ryoko smiled, "This is where mommy was sleeping for a while." She tilted her head, "Mommy was sleeping?" She nodded and held her hand, "I was locked away sleeping and then way before you were born daddy went into the cave and set me free." She smiled, "Is that when you and daddy met?" She giggled, "It was, but mommy wasn't so nice at first." Miyako just tilted her head, "Why not?" Ryoko sat down, "Well mommy was upset for being asleep for so long. So she took her anger out on daddy." Tenchi smiled softly remembering all those years ago and it just seemed like yesterday. Ryoko patted her head, "Maybe when you are older I will take you inside." She smiled big and clapped her hands, "Really? Yay!" Tenchi chuckled, "Let's head home now." Miyako nodded, "Ok!" She held their hands again as they walked home. Ryoko almost jumped when she heard Washu's voice in her head. 'I have the vaccine ready so after dinner you can bring her in to me so she can get it.' 'Ok thank you.' Ryoko looked at Tenchi who had noticed she was looking at him, "What is it?" She smiled, "Washu says it's ready." He smiled, "That's good news." Ryoko nodded, "So I have to take Miya to see her after dinner." Tenchi nodded and they went home. Ryoko was still a little worried..

Author's Notes: Sorry this one took a while to post. I kept stopping to nap or find a muse to write. I love when you leave me reviews so don't forget to! Thanks~


	6. Chapter 6: Moment of Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi muyo characters. I do claim Miyako.

Chapter 6: Moment of truth

Miyako's birthday was in a few days and she was going to turn 9. Washu had given her the vaccine to which was a shot that made Miyako cry. Washu had kept an eye on her health just in case and Miyako was excited for her birthday to arrive. Sasami was planning a cake and Ryoko wanted to help Ayeka with the decorations while Tenchi would distract Miyako and take her to the shrine for a while.

When the day came Miyako had ran to wake up Tenchi which surprised him, "Daddy wake up! It's my brithday!" He laughed and patted her head, "I will see you downstairs Miya." She smiled big and ran out of his room and down the stairs to wait. After Tenchi had dressed and brushed his teeth he went downstairs to see her sitting on the couch waiting for him. "Ready to go?" She jumped up and smiled big nodding. They headed out to the shrine with Miyako walking in front of him. After a few minutes she turned and looked at him, "Daddy do you like mommy?" He tilted his head at her, "What do you mean?" Miyako took his hand and walked beside him looking up at him, "Do you really like mommy, not like aunt Ayeka, but more?" He was surprised to hear her ask a question like that. "Well I guess so. I do like her more than Ayeka. I guess I thought about it a lot and I love your mother very much, but you can't tell her I told you that. It will be our secret ok?" She smiled and nodded, "Ok daddy."

At the house they were getting things ready for the party. Sasami made lunch and the cake while Ayeka set the table. Ryoko hung decorations from the ceiling and checked if Ayeka needed help. Once the decorations were done they set out the presents they had gotten her. Sasami was proud of the lunch she made and the cake was enough for everyone. Ryoko was still nervous about the whole thing. She was scared the vaccine wouldn't help and she would still get sick. Washu kept reassuring her everything would be ok. She tried to relax and get ready. Sasami had changed into a cute yellow dress, Ayeka in a soft blue kimono and Ryoko in her red chinese dress. Washu was fine in her normal clothes since she was more comfortable and Mihoshi, well no one expected her to be dressed up so they let it go.

After spending time with Grandpa, Miyako was ready to head home for lunch. She said goodbye and he wished her a happy birthday. Tenchi carried her on his back and they laughed the whole way home. Tenchi had set her down when they got to the house and she smiled big. "I'm home mommy!" When there was no reply she looked up at Tenchi who smiled at her, "Let's go inside Miya." She held his hand and they went inside. She giggled and smiled more when everyone greeted her with smiles. "Happy birthday Miyako!" Everyone had said together. Miyako had ran up to Ryoko and she picked her up hugging her. "Happy birthday Miya!" She smiled big, "Thank you mommy!" Ryoko set her down and they sat down for lunch. "This is really good Sasami!" Miyako said happily. "Thank you Miyako. I'm glad you like it!" Ryoko laughed, "Save room for cake Miya." Miyako giggled, "Okay!"

After lunch they decided to play a game to let the food settle. "What do you want to play Miyako?" Sasami asked following a 'Meow' from Ryo-ohki. She smiled big, "I want to play hide and seek! I will be it and everyone hide!" She closed her eyes and counted as everyone hid. Ryoko decided to hide on the roof while Tenchi got the hallway closet, Mihoshi tried to hide behind a plant, Sasami hid under the couch and Ayeka hid in her closet in her room. "One hundred! Ready or not here I come!" She looked around and looked under the table. Then she noticed the plant and the person trying to blend in. "I found you Mihoshi!" "Aww you're good Miyako!" She giggled and looked under the couch, "I found you Sasami!" Sasami giggled and came out helping Miyako look. Miyako started to check every room and when she came to the hallway closet she giggled when she found Tenchi. "Found you daddy!" He laughed and came out. Sasami ran into her room and checked under the bed, "Not under here!" She opened the closet with Miyako and Ayeka giggled, "Got me! You are a very good seeker Miyako." She giggled and smiled big, "I know where mommy is!" Miyako flew up and went through the ceiling and giggled when she tackled Ryoko, "Got you mommy!" Ryoko laughed and hugged her. "Good job Miya!" When they got back to the living room Washu was sitting at the table smiling. Miyako pouted, "Where were you Grandma?" Washu laughed and pointed to the kitchen. "Always nice to know that no one checks there." They all laughed and decided it was time to open presents.

Sasami smiled when Miyako picked up the box from her and Ayeka, "Me and Ayeka got this for you. I hope you like it." She opened the box and saw a new teal colored dress. "I love it! It matches mommy's hair!" Ryoko laughed. "Just a little bit Miya." Mihoshi handed her the one she got her. "Thank you Mihoshi!" She opened it and saw it was a stuffed rabbit. Miyako giggled and hugged it. "It's cute! Almost like Ryo-ohki!" Ryo-ohki meowed and looked it over and tilted her head. Washu handed hers next. Miyako giggled and opened it to see something furry. She poked it and it moved. "What is it Grandma?" Washu chuckled and the furry thing looked up. It was a black cabbit with pink eyes. "Her name is Mizuki. She is your partner just like Ryo-ohki is your mom's." Miyako smiled and her eyes grew wide, "She's for me?!" Washu nodded and Mizuki looked up at her Master and mewed. Miyako picked her up gently and smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you Mizukichan, I'm Miyako." The black cabbit licked her chin and meowed happily. Everyone awwed and Sasami cooed over how cute she was. Ryo-ohki looked at her curiously and Mizuki perked her ears at her. After what almost seemed like minutes they meowed happily at each other. Mizuki settled on Miyako's shoulder getting comfortable. Tenchi handed her a small box, "It's not much, but I hope you'll like it." She giggled and opened it finding a white beaded bracelet with an adjustable black string. "Grandpa says it brings good luck." Tenchi commented as she took it out of the box admiring it. "I love it daddy thank you!" After getting it rested on her wrist Ryoko handed her a somewhat small rectangular box. "This is from me." She took it and opened it to find a silver locket. Engraved on the back it said 'Always in my heart.' Miyako hugged her mother and almost cried, "I love it mommy!" She helped her put it around her neck and she smiled. Ryoko smiled, "Open it and look inside." Miyako opened it to see a picture of her mother holding her when she was a baby, but what they didn't know was Ryoko had put in the one where Tenchi had stood beside her as they both looked down at her. It made Miyako feel warm as if her parents were hers all along. She remembered when she was told Tenchi wasn't her birth father, but he had always been like one and the picture inside made her happy. Miyako hugged her mother and sobbed softly, "Thank you mommy.. it's the best thing I could ever ask for." She smiled at everyone, "Thank you everyone for the gifts. I'm so happy!" Sasami jumped up and smiled, "How about some cake!" Miyako nodded happily.

After the party had died down Miyako had rested her head in Ryoko's lap falling asleep. Ryoko just played with her hair looking down at her. Tenchi had sat down beside her and smiled down at Miyako, "I guess everything wore her out?" Ryoko nodded, "She was so happy. I'm glad.. Even if she does get sick again.. I regret nothing.. I'm happy that she had come back to me." Tenchi smiled sadly at her, "Ryoko.." It had gone silent until Tenchi broke it, "What picture did you put in the locket?" Ryoko smiled and lifted it gently showing him. He smiled and softly blushed, "That was a good picture to use." Ryoko nodded, "I thought so. The engraving had fit with it." He nodded and couldn't help but place an arm around her waist and smiled. Ryoko rested her head on his shoulder still watching her daughter sleep. "Tenchi?" He looked at her, "Hm?" "Thank you.. for being there for both of us.. for me when I needed someone." He kissed her head and nodded, "Of course Ryoko." They were silent again. Again, he broke the silence, "Ryoko I want to tell you something that I have needed to tell you for a while now." Ryoko lifted her head to look at him, "Yes Tenchi?" He held her hand and smiled at her blushing softly, "Well you know I love you all like family, but for you it is more. I sometimes feel like Miyako is mine too and I do wish she was. You are a great mother and I would like to someday have a family with you.." Ryoko blushed, "Tenchi what are you saying?" He smiled at her, "I love you Ryoko. I always have." She smiled and blushed, "I love you too Tenchi. I have from the moment I first met you." He chuckled, "I always knew that." He gave her a brief kiss causing her world to shift in her seat. Things were finally coming together and she didn't feel lonely anymore. She felt complete for the first time in her life.

Author's notes: Looks like things are finally coming together, but there is still a 50/50 chance for Miyako. Will she pull through or will history repeat itself? Stay tuned! R&R please! Thanks~


	7. Chapter 7: Happy ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! or the characters. I do claim Miyako.

Chapter 7: Happy ending

It had been 4 months since Miyako's ninth birthday and so far there were no signs of illness. Ryoko was still uneasy, but tried to stay relaxed and happy. Washu had decided that, like Tenchi, she would go to 'school' and learn about different things about the universe and even simple education. It started with simple slow math and reading. Miyako was a quick learner and she was moving on from double digit math to triple. Tenchi had gone to the book store and got Miyako books on the geography of Earth and explained to her that since she lived here it would be good to see other places. Ryoko had decided that when she was older she would take her into space and Washu would make a field trip out of it.

One night Ryoko woke up to the sound of coughing. She got up and realized it was coming from Miyako's room. She opened the door to check on her and saw Miyako was pale. "Miya? Are you feeling ok?" She smiled at her mother and nodded. "My throat hurts." Ryoko got her some water and checked her forehead. "You're a little warm. I'm going to get Washu, stay here was relax." Miyako nodded and watched her mother leave her room. Ryoko fazed into Washu's lab starting to panic. Washu took her daughter's hand, "Relax Ryoko she might have caught a cold. I will check her." Washu went to Miyako's room with Ryoko following close behind.

Washu took her teperature and gave a small smile, "Just a slight fever. Ryoko get a cold rag for her head to bring down the fever." Ryoko nodded and fazed out to come back a few seconds later with a cool wet rag. Washu folded it and placed it on her forehead. "Now try to get some rest. No school work tomorrow I want you to stay in bed and rest." Miyako nodded and closed her eyes, "Thank you Grandma." Washu smiled and patted her head. She gave Ryoko a gentle smile and went back to her lab. Ryoko turned out Miyako's light and stayed by her bedside all night to make sure she was ok.

Tenchi had woken up and realized Miyako hadn't tried to wake him up like the little alarm clock she was. He got up and went to check on her. He saw Ryoko sitting in the floor with her head on Miyako's bed and Miyako still asleep. She was coughing slightly and Tenchi realized Miyako must have caught a cold and Ryoko was worried. He scooped Ryoko up gently trying not to wake her and carried her to her room to rest better.

Sasami was up bright and early getting breakfast ready. "Morning Sasami." Tenchi said with a smile. Sasami turned and smiled at him, "Good Morning Tenchi. Breakfast is almost ready." He nodded, "I don't think Miyako will be joining us for dinner. I have a feeling she isn't feeling well." Sasami pouted, "Poor Miyako. I'll make sure to make her some soup after breakfast." He helped set the table and everyone started to get up one at a time.

Ryoko opened her eyes and shot up when she realized she wasn't by Miyako anymore. She went to her room to check on her and found her still asleep. She refreashed her rag replacing it on her head. She went downstairs to see everyone getting ready to sit down. Her mind only focusing on making sure Miyako got better. Tenchi noticed her worrying and touched her shoulder snapping her from her thoughts. He gave her a smile, "She'll be ok Ryoko." Ryoko nodded and continued eating. When they were done eating Sasami made her some soup and Ryoko took it to her.

Miyako was sitting up in her bed when Ryoko fazed through. "Morning Miya. Sasami made you some soup." Miyako smiled and coughed, "Thank you mommy." Ryoko set the bowl down and checked her forehead. "Still running a slight fever. Try to eat some soup and get some more rest." Miyako nodded and started to eat. Ryoko got her some water while she ate. When she got in it seemed like she was full and she placed the glass down. Ryoko kissed her head and smiled, "That's my girl. Get some sleep Miya and I will come check on you in a little while. "Ok mommy." Miyako said as she slid down into her bed and Ryoko tucked her in.

She left her alone to sleep and Ryoko couldn't help but to stay close to her. Tenchi could see she was worried and put his hand on his shoulder, "How is she feeling?" Ryoko looked up at him, "She's good. She still has a slight fever though. I hope the soup helped her." Tenchi smiled, "She is strong like her mother. She will be better by this afternoon." Ryoko smiled and nodded, "Thank you Tenchi." He nodded and watched her stand up. "I have to get to the fields. Let me know if anything changes." Without thinking Tenchi placed a kiss on her cheek and left. Ryoko stood there touching her cheek blushing. 'That was a first.' She thought to herself.

Tenchi wondered why he had done that. He did like her, but he never told her how he felt. Then he just randomly kissed her cheek. She must be confused and wondering why he did that. He smacked his forehead and sighed. He was such a knuckle-head and he knew he would have to explain it later. He was sure Ayeka already had a feeling he was going to choose Ryoko so he wouldn't worry about that one. She probably had a feeling since Miyako first called him daddy. He would talk to her after lunch.

Ryoko checked on Miyako close to lunch time and saw she was still sleeping. She renewed her wash cloth replacing it on her head and left her to rest. Ryoko had went and sat on her favorite beam across the living room waiting for lunch to be done. Suddenly out of nowhere Miyako appeared and landed on her, "Hi mommy!" Ryoko caught her and smiled, "Hi Miya, how are you feeling?" She smiled big, "I feel much better. Thank you mommy!" Ryoko hugged her and rubbed her head. Sasami smiled seeing them, "I'm glad you're feeling better Miyako. Lunch is almost ready!" They nodded at the small princess as she went back into the kitchen. Not long after Tenchi came home. "Daddy!" Miyako proclaimed as she flew to him and hugged him. He laughed and hugged her, "It's good to see you feel better Miya." She giggled and nodded, "All better!" He set her down and Ayeka just smiled watching them. "I am going to help Sasami and set the table." She said as she stood heading into the kitchen. Miyako tugged on his hand, "Come sit daddy." He chuckled, "I need to wash up first Miya." She nodded and let him get cleaned up.

During lunch Miyako sat between Ryoko and Tenchi happily eating her food. Everyone was glad to see Miyako was feeling much better. When they were done eating Miyako wanted to help Sasami clean up. Tenchi knew this was the perfect time to talk to Ryoko. "Ryoko could I talk to you outside for a moment?" She looked at him surprised, "Sure Tenchi." She followed him outside, "So what's up?" He scratched the back of his head, "Promise you won't say anything until I've finished talking?" She nodded and started to get a little worried. "I'm not sure how to say thing so I will just say it. um.. About this morning.. The reason I kissed your cheek, well it is because I do have feelings for you Ryoko. They aren't ones of friendship, they are ones of love. I was too dumb to realize until now and I should have said something earlier. I'm sorry I waited so long Ryoko." She was shocked to hear him say all this. "Tenchi.." He took her hand, "Forgive me?" She smiled and hugged him, "I do Tenchi! I'm so happy! I have waited so long to hear you say that to me!" He smiled and touched her cheek making her look at him. He kissed her softly making her blush. She realized Tenchi had grown up and was so happy. He took her hand and smiled at her, "I'm glad you're happy." She giggled and blushed softly.

They went back inside and sat down in time for Miyako to run around and hug Ryoko's waist. She smiled and patted her head. Ryoko finally felt like things were looking up. Her life was complete. She had her daughter again and now she had Tenchi, who was a great 'father' to Miyako. Ryoko couldn't help but to wonder when they would have another.

Author's notes: The end :) I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I worked hard to get all these together. With myself being pregnant it takes a bit out of me to be up and on the computer instead of resting. Thank you for reading and for all your reviews.~~~


End file.
